1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module, a light-emitting device using the light-emitting module, a method of manufacturing the light-emitting module, and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device using the light-emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element, in which a layer including an organic compound having a light-emitting property (also referred to as EL layer) which is formed in a film shape is provided between a pair of electrodes, is known. Such a light-emitting element is called, for example, an organic EL element. Light emission can be obtained from the layer including an organic compound having a light-emitting property when a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes. Lighting devices and light-emitting devices used for display devices and the like each using organic EL elements are known. An example of a display device using an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The reliability of an organic EL element tends to decrease in the environment where there are impurities in the air (such as water and/or oxygen). A variety of structures for sealing an organic EL element have been considered.
For example, a sealing structure in which an organic EL element formed over a substrate with low moisture permeability is covered with a sealing film with low moisture permeability is known. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses an example of a display device in which a pair of substrates is firmly bonded so that a layer containing a hygroscopic substance and an organic EL element can be sealed in a space between the pair of substrates.